


Al sol

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Las cosas habían sido bastante simples, sólo tenía un día de descanso y ya, por lo cual el vulcano había terminado por recostarse bajo aquel tibio sol, que muchas veces extrañaba de su planeta.





	

No comprendía el por qué la flota estelar había insistido tanto en que los tripulantes de la nave en que viajaba, la cual era la Enterprise, tomaran unas vacaciones. Todos a la vez, pero bueno, era una orden que habían dado y ellos habían cumplido.

Habían hecho aquello, les habían dado aquellas vacaciones a todos, siendo que el capitán del Enterprise había sugerido que fuesen todos -o al menos la gran mayoría de la tripulación- a la playa, cosa que él no comprendió del todo, pues no veía cual era el gusto por jugar en la arena o tumbarse al sol, como solían hacer los humanos. Aunque bueno, él había terminado por aceptar y ya.

Ese era el motivo por el cual el primer oficial de la nave espacial Enterprise estaba en ese momento tumbado al sol, sobre una de las tollas que había llevado. A sus oídos, que eran más sensibles que los de un simple humano, podían llegar las risas de su capitán y del médico en jefe de la nave, que hablaban y reían de alguna cosa, aunque bueno, por el tono de voz del doctor McCoy se notaba que estaba un poco ebrio.

Se dijo a si mismo que no debía pensar de más, que nada malo ocurriría en realidad, por lo que solamente cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar un poco de aquel sol sobre su cuerpo. Ese sol que realmente se estaba sintiendo bien, pensó, pues aunque no fuera tan fuerte como el sol de su planeta natal, Vulcano, de igual forma aquello le permitía relajarse un poco, que su temperatura al fin estuviera más de acuerdo a lo que siempre necesitaba.

Aquella tibieza sobre su piel hizo que finalmente fuese adormilándose cada vez más, hasta caer en un profundo sueño ahí recostado.

*******

— ¿Crees que el duende estará bien? — El médico en jefe del Enterprise le preguntó a su capitán, siendo que ambos podían observar como el vulcano estaba sin más recostado bajo el sol dormitando, con las manos sobre su vientre.

McCoy tendía a mirar a Spock, porque bueno, hace un par de meses que estaba saliendo con él y desde ese entonces tendía a preocuparse más por él, pero podía sentir por aquel enlace que compartían, que en verdad el vulcano parecía estar demasiado relajado, cosa que en verdad le había sorprendido.

— Claro que estará bien, es Spock — Le dijo Jim como si fuera obvio, mientras sujetaba la paleta de madera entre sus manos, para jugar con McCoy un poco, después de todo aquello sería divertido pensó, además que Spock estaría bien. — Sabes que es un vulcano y soporta mejor las altas temperaturas, Bones, ¡vamos a jugar!

Riendo le tiró con la mano la pelota, para que comenzaran de una vez a jugar.

Aunque claro, las preocupaciones de Bones habían sido acertadas cuando después de un par de horas durmiendo bajo el sol, el vulcano termino por despertarse algo aturdido, pero con las mejillas claramente con un tono más verde, a ser su sangre de ese color, y también estaba así gran parte de su cuerpo, excepto su vientre donde había tenido sus manos.

*******

— No le veo la gracia, doctor — Habló con tono serio el vulcano una vez que estaba en su habitación junto con el doctor McCoy, que reía sin poder evitarlo al ver al vulcano "tostado" de aquella manera.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama que compartían, mientras McCoy lo miraba con atención, el pecho del vulcano que se veía enverdecido, haciendo más notorios los vellos que el hombre tenía en su cuerpo.

— Oh, vamos, debes admitir que tiene cierta gracia, que el más tostado de todos seas tú, porque no te pusiste a la sombra — Le comentó Leonard mientras lentamente le ponía una crema para las quemaduras en el pecho del vulcano, ese pecho que estaba enverdecido, pero que él no podía evitar reírse por aquello.

Habría pensado eso de Jim o de cualquier otro tripulante de la nave, pero que Spock, el vulcano que siempre usaba su lógica para todo, hubiera terminado con el cuerpo tan tostado, era algo que de verdad no se había esperado para nada, por lo cual no podía dejar de poner aquellas sonrisas algo burlonas en sus labios.

— Para mí no tiene ninguna gracia, Leonard — Le dijo simplemente, agradecía que sus mejillas estuvieran de un tono verdoso ya, porque sino el médico hubiera podido ver como estas enverdecían por vergüenza.

— No seas gruñón, ese soy yo — Sin más el médico termino por darle un pequeño beso en los labios al vulcano, para que dejara de gruñir así, mientras lentamente le ponía aquella crema en su pecho, buscando que estuviera mejor, que el ardor en la piel pasara de una vez por todas.


End file.
